Silent heart
by shell6 from mediminer
Summary: the story of a girl kagome who faces the horrible truths of the unkown crack, death, povery ect with a smile on her face WTF O.O....weirdo will she stay sunshine adn rainbows or become doom and gloom haha seshomaru :3...ooow smexy SMEXY sesshomru


Chapter 1

"**H**i I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm 20 years old. I know im not old and seems I don't have a story to tell but I do and I want you to hear it. Just remember I didn't write this so you would pity me I wrote it so you wont pity your selves and can always say when times get rough "It could be worse." And to know that no matter what the situation is there is always a bright side but sometimes you just have to look harder for it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please don't forget me!" cried the young girl as she chased after her fathers car until she couldn't run any more. She started to cry there in road alone with nothing but her blanket and an old worn teddy bear her mother gave her. "Daddy why did you leave me?" Slowly she stood up and wiped her tears. "Its ok teddy remember? Mama told us if we ever get lost to follow the big star!" she told herself. She tied her blanket around her as means to keep warm and followed the star with hopes of finding her home…and her mother but instead she found herself on the front steps of Kikyio Onigumo. Cold, alone, and tired she knocked on the door plastering a smile on her tear stained face when a young rather pretty woman opened the door.

She was tall and slender and Kagome thought her short mini skirt and tube top were pretty after all her favorite colors were red. "Hi I-im Kagome a-and im lost." Stuttered the young girl. Kikyio was a cold person never one to show emotions other than anger and lust but for once she thought about doing the right thing. She kneeled down in front of the girl. "How old are you sweetie?" asked Kikyio kindly…well as kindly as you can threw gritted teeth. Kagome hesitated for a moment but answered quietly; "Im 6 years old in a month and this is my teddy." With a bright smile she pulled out her old friend.

"Aww isn't that cute well come in kid your letting in the cold." Muttered Kikyio shutting the door behind Kagome. "Kagome looked around the small house the couch was broken and the floors were dirty. The walls were cracked and the place smelled but it didn't matter it was warm and she had a place to sleep for the night. "I know it aint much but it'll do for the likes of you n' me." Said Kikyio pulling a beer out of her small fridge. "By the way kid the names Kikyio."

"Thank you for bringing me in to your home Miss Kikyio." Said Kagome bowing. "No problem kid just don't touch my stuff and you can stay here until your old enough to properly earn your keep. Speaking of I have to go to work there is cheese and crackers in the kitchen the bathroom is down that corridor to the right." Said Kikyio applying a thick amount of make up and perfume. "Thank you Miss Kikyio I will do my best to please you." Said Kagome. "Good up those stairs and to the left in your new room I don't know when I will be home but for your sake I advice you not to go outside." Warned Kikyio walking out her heavy bared steel door.

Kagome ran up the stairs and opened a cracked wooden door. The wood floors were cold and the window was bared but there was a small bed and an old TV on a crate. "Home" sighed Kagome setting up her bed. Once her blanket and teddy were put away she made her way down stairs and started to clean. She scrubbed for hours until the old clock on the wall read 5 am and by then the whole house was clean with the exception of Kikyio's room.

Tired and exhausted Kagome turned on the facet and poured her self a glass of slightly yellow water, dragged herself up stairs and flopped onto her bed falling asleep instantly. As the next few weeks went by Kagome eventually gave up looking for her parents, and settled with the heart shaped locket she wore around her neck. Kagome even eventually accepted that Kikyio was her new mother all though very rarely would she call her mama it made her act...different.

But then he happened, Naraku she didn't know what he wanted or who he was but that didn't matter. Kikyio said she loved him then again she also said he was rich… the definition of rich can be different when you live in the ghetto. Every time he would come to pick up Kikyio he would look at Kagome with something in his eyes that sent shivers up her spine. Eventually it happened Kikyio became pregnant and Naraku had to move in because in Kikyio's line of work being pregnant isn't an option and Kagome's life was never the same.

"KAGOME GET NARAKU A BEER!" bellowed Kikyio for the umpteenth time that night. Kagome did as she was told and walked into the room giving Naraku the beer. The room smelled of what after 3 years Kagome new was something Kikyio called "Cocain" and alcohol and she wished for nothing more than to go back to watching her younger brother souta.

To this day she doesn't know what she did wrong but as she turned to leave Naraku struck her. She whelped in pain as she crashed into the wall with a sickening crack as Kikyio merely continued cutting separating the powder into strips. Naraku walked over to Kagome's limp body tears streaming from her face. He picked her up by her hair. "Don't you look pretty." Snickered Naraku sarcastically "Bitch" Naraku spat throwing her on Kikyio's bed. Kagome's bones ached and muscle's stung her hot tears streaming down her face.

Her cries were heard for miles around has Naraku forced himself upon her. The unbearable pain consuming her. She couldn't understand why it was happening then again there were a lot of things about her life she didn't understand. Kikyio looked away from her cocaine for a moment before whipping her head away from the gruesome sight.

"_STOP PLEASE STOP!" _Kagome's mind screamed as she tried desperately to form the words but only screams of pain escaped the confines of her mouth as she lost something so precious to her. When he finally stopped Kagome limped to the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind her. She weakly Turned on the water and curled up in the fetal position and started to cry. That night time seemed to stop for her if only for the moment when she allowed her self to slip into a deep sleep only to awake hours later to feed her younger brother. As Kagome made her way threw the house she bumped into Naraku. "You're my bitch now." Whispered Naraku as he continued on his way.

Naraku didn't talk to me for 7 weeks 8 hours and nine minuets I know because I waited, I waited in fear for the day it would happen again. Then one day Kikyio decided to take Souta with her to pick up more "Miracle powder" as she liked to call it and I was alone with Naraku. I remember the curdling heart wrenching fear that ran threw my body as I hid in my room. It was the first time I had been left alone he house with Naraku… not that it really mattered as he demonstrated before.

"Kagome hunny get down here!" called Naraku a evil smirk on his face as he went up the stairs. Kagome hid her old worn baby blanket and teddy in her closet and carefully slid under her bed. _Don don…don don… don._ Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as Naraku crept into her room on the creaky old floors. Her heart beat slowed down as she thought she saw him exit her room until her felt a strong grip around her ankles. Suddendly she was being pulled out from under her bed and she was forced to relive the pain of that night not so long ago.

It went on like that for years he'd beat her during the day and at night make her relive the pain and terror of that first night. Then her period came and she thought she was free, free from lying to souta about her screams, free from Naraku's grip and she was for a while, that was until Kikyio decided it was time for her to earn her keep.

She felt gross and sick with her self. Her chest hurt, every where hurt and she couldn't get the stench of those monsters called men off her. She took the earrings off and cleaned the smudged make up and tears off her face. "Kagome how much did you make?" asked Kikyio pulling a wad of cash out of her bra. Wiping her eyes Kagome pulled a wad half the size of Kikyio's. "Well for your first time you did good." Said Kikyio with a yellow toothed smile. "I have 30 fifty dollar bills." Said Kagome throwing her the money and changing into her long under wear and over alls. After years of torment she learned not to wear anything that is easy to get off to bed. "30! That's more than double what I made!" said Kikyio is awe. "Well I was worried I would have to get you a day job instead of working the night shift with me but you do well enough that im taking the day off tomorrow!" Squealed Kikyio in awe giving Kagome the money she earned. "As a prize for your accomplishment you can have my earnings" and with that she walked off carrying Kagome's pride and self respect in the form of 1,500 dollars… or at least what had been left of it.

* * *

"11years I've been here." Thought Kagome as she walked into her room looking at her sleeping brother. "If it means you have a roof over your head and you don't get beat I will endure it for another 20." Thought Kagome pulling her blanket over souta and lying on the floor she held her teddy with all her might a managed to sleep a sweet dream for the first time in a long time. Despite her age and how odd it may seem that bear was all she had beside souta, Naraku took everything she had her pride her innocents even her bed and blanket. He had told Kikyio that she wasn't good enough for a bed and blanket and gave them to souta. But at least she had her dreams, in them she was happy, so was souta and there was a man with long silver hair he kissed her and caressed her jaw but it didn't bother her like other men it made her happy.

"Kikyio please can I take the day off!" begged Kagome. "Look Kagome who took you in when you were all by your self?" "You did Kikyio." Muttered Kagome. "That's right-

Before Kikyio could continue Naraku had walked in and thrown Kagome across the room. After a kick to the ribs Naraku lifted her up by her once gorgeous shiny hair. "Go get ready to do your job bitch or its _me_ you'll be _playing_ with!" spat Naraku dropping Kagome to floor. He merely laughed as she stood up her chin held high and limped out of Kikyio's Souta had witnessed the whole thing, there he stood 7 years old watching as the man he called dad beat his only sister and the person in the house that he _really_ thought of as his mother. He ran to Kagome and tried to help her stand up strait. "Kagome Kagome! Are you all right!?" asked Souta tears in his big hazel eyes, but as normal Kagome refused to let the little boy she accepted as her brother the minuet Kikyio became pregnant see the horrible truths of this world. To let him know why he went to school each day and she didn't and why she always went to bed tears in her eyes her legs stained with blood. With a forced smile she said "I'm fine Souta me and daddy were just… playing now go play with mommy have to get ready for work." With that Kagome limped off to the bathroom to prepare for her yet another night as a prostitute.

The thing about Souta was he had always been unusually smart, naïve but smart. He always new something was wrong with Kagome that she never seemed to smile unless she new he was there. So tonight he made an oath to himself he would follow Kagome and see just what kind of work she had to do and that he would always protect her.

* * *

Kagome had forced her tears to retreat and masked her face with an emotionless expression. She wore high red stilettos and a short denim mini skirt, and the red tube top Kikyio wore the first time she met her. She remembered when Kikyio would tell her she was lucky to have a big bust at her age or to be so tall never did she imagine this was why. Lastly she slipped a small blade in a pouch she sewed to the skirt, no matter how sweet death would be she had to live for souta he was the only one she had and with out her she was positive Naraku would beat him…to death.

A small faint smile crept on her lips as she remembered Souta's first year of school. She had pretended to be his mother during meetings and there was nothing but good news. "He's a child prodigy!" one teacher would say, and she would always smile and say "That's my boy." Her boy… he would bring books home for her to read and extra worksheets and when she would ask why he'd say "School is fun and I want you there with me." Yes that was defiantly a reason to endure the pain and to keep living.

As she made her way onto the cold streets and stood on the same corner as the night before she couldn't help but feel dread. As the first car pulled up she took a deep breath and climbed in unaware of the little eyes that watched, over and over again she would enter and exit cars each time harder then the one before to not cry or run away.

Then just as her "shift" was about to end 3 men came over to her. "Well how much?" asked the middle one he smelled of alcohol and smoke not mention urine how relieved she was her shift was over. "Sorry im done for tonight." Replied Kagome as she turned around, she felt the all too familiar pain of someone grabbing her by her hair. She was lifted up off the ground and thrown over a shoulder while another man gagged her, the third too busy looking up her skirt to be of use.

Souta watched from his hiding place in horror he didn't know what to do there was his sister being carried away by 3 men, by the time they reach the alley Souta had regained control of his legs he ran after Kagome pulling the rifle his stole from Naraku as he reached the alley.

By the time they reached the alley Kagome had finally been able to pull her blade out of the pouch and was working on getting it out of her skirt when she was thrown on her knees. One man stood guard as the other forced her face into the first mans crotch. The smell made her sight hazy and blurred. Just as she managed to pull the blade out her skirt she heard the one voice she never imagined she would hear at that moment…Souta's. There he stood a gun in hand his legs shaking anger and fear plastered on his young face the moon light shinning off the tears as they streamed down his face in endless rivers. "Let go of my sister!" he demanded. The three men laughed forgetting about Kagome for the moment, they all started to kick and punch souta continuing long after he had passed out. Each kick followed by a sickening crack of his ribs.

Not thinking strait Kagome stabbed the first man she saw in the legs and grabbed Souta. She held his body protectively even as she was picked up yet again by her hair. Her body gone numb hours ago she merely kicked her captor in the groin and ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her and Souta. She didn't know how long she ran for nor did she care; all that was on her mind was getting out of there alive. When it started to rain and Kagome could no longer see what was in front of her she turned to the star once again.

It took her to a park where she carefully slid Souta's frail body into. Once she no longer felt his weight on her arms Kagome collapsed onto the cold muddy ground.

There she stayed until sunrise when the most unlikely of people happened to stumble upon her body… if only they had noticed the little boy in the tunnel.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep unaware to the golden eyes watching her.

Sweat poured from her face, her breathing became short and hesitant. _"S-souta."_

In a flash Kagome shot up white sheets flying around her. "W-where am I?" stuttered Kagome as she analyzed her surroundings. After a few moments a tall girl with long black hair in a high pony tail walked in dragging a boy roughly her size behind her. "Oh your awake." said the girl dropping the boy with a loud thud. "I'm Sango and this is Miroku welcome to the Taisho estates." Recited Sango. "Where is my brother… Souta?" asked Kagome with a blank expressionless face.

"uuuuuuraaaaag Sango did you _have_ to hit me so hard?" half groaned half wined Miroku as he slowly stood up. "_YES_ I did and she is asking for her brother?" answered Sango

"I'm sorry miss uh- "Kagome" "Yes miss. Kagome but me and my college found you passed out in a near by park we didn't see any one else there." Said Miroku apologetically.

"So Kagome…if you don't mind me asking what exactly were you doing at the park?" asked Sango hesitantly "its complicated." Muttered Kagome not looking Sango in the eyes. With out another word Kagome slid out of bed not noticing she was now in a silk night gown and started her way toward the door. "Kagome where are you going?" asked Sango and Miroku in unison. "Look thank you for your kindness but I have to go find my brother." Said Kagome in a stonic tone as she opened the mahogany door.

"Kagome you have been out cold for almost…..two full weeks I doubt he survived on his own that long." Whispered Sango. At that moment something in side Kagome snapped, she soon found her self running to elegant halls lined with paintings and expensive vases soon Sango and Miroku's calls and plea's for her to stop became faint. She was drawn to one door in a house of hundreds there was nothing special about it, it was just a regular oak door. Slowly she turned the nob and opened the door just as Sango and Miroku caught up to her but it was too late. In the room stood a gorgeous young man maybe 18 years old his long silver hair glistening in the sunlight. Kagome soon found herself in a warm embrace as the tears started to flow.

She cried long and hard and even the she thought the tears would never end they soon stopped.

"Master Inuyasha I am sorry for her intrusion…. It seems she is alone do you think she could reside here?" asked Sango politely. "Keh what ever." Replied the boy as he picked up the now sleeping girl and handed her to Miroku. "Take her back to Sango's room, and Sango when she awakes get her situated." Mumbled Inuyasha shutting his door.

"Well that went well." Sighed Sango falling on her bed. "A little too well if you ask me." Mumbled Miroku as he placed Kagome on Sango's bed. "hmmm yea I know what you mean Miroku something is up big time." Mumbled Sango. "Well good night Sango I will see you in the morning…. Unless you wish to join me tonight?" said Miroku with a sly smile receiving a kick in the head form Sango. "Pervert get out of my room." Muttered Sango throwing Miroku out of her room and shutting the door.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" whispered Sango as she shook Kagome. "Arg go away." Mumbled Kagome. Sango merely rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets off Kagome exposing her to the crisp morning air. "Look _Lord_ Inuyasha as he likes to call himself approved your stay here but in return you have to do maids work and get up at 7 am on a Saturday for no apparent reason." Laughed Sango rolling Kagome out of bed. "Yea and who said I wanted to stay here." Mumbled Kagome taking a bite of the blueberry muffin that was supposed to be Sango's breakfast. "And where are you going to go?" asked Sango creating an eerie silence before Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn realist." Muttered Kagome.

"Well where do I start?" asked Kagome spewing out crumbs of blueberry muffin. "Well first you need to get into your uniform!" squealed Sango happily as she dragged Kagome into the wash room. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM WALKING AROUND IN THIS!" bellowed Kagome. "Sorry Kagome Inuyasha specifically requested this uniform for you." Snickered Sango pulling Kagome out from behind the curtains. Her long ebony hair was flowing down her back. She wore a short sleeved black maids dress that was pulled back with a white sash around her waste, a pare of netted panty hose and black tap dance shoes. Not to mention in would be an understatement to her face was a little flushed.

"Sango I cant wear this the dress is _too_ short the bow is heavy AND THE PANTY HOSE ARE ITCHY!" wined Kagome as she desperately tried to pull the dress down lower.

"Well I think you look great." Said Miroku coolly as he made his way to Kagome. "T-thanks Miroku." Stuttered Kagome becoming even more flushed. "Kagome would you do me a favor?" asked Miroku cupping Kagome's chin in between his figures. "Would you bare my child?" whispered Miroku. "W-WHAT!!!!!!" squealed Kagome jumping behind Sango. "Pervert." Muttered Sango rolling her eyes. "Stop scaring her Miroku."

"Sango I really can't wear this!" wined Kagome. "And why not?" asked Sango a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Because it's…its too showy! You can see all of my legs." Wined Kagome. "A little self conscious Kagome." Laughed Sango. Kagome took a minuet to study her self more closely. Her burses had disappeared, and she looked healthy it was true the maids out fit was a little short for her liking and she swore if she bent over far enough you could see her panties but it did do her Justus. "Fine you win Sango." Muttered Kagome with a sigh. "I knew you would see it my way." Laughed Sango leading Kagome down the elegant halls.

Chapter 2

"**K**agome this is Kaede she is the head of the maids." Announced Sango motioning to the elderly woman standing next to her. "Nice to meet you." Greeted Kagome bowing slightly. "Thank ye child." Responded Kaede kindly grinning a toothy smile. "So this is the young maiden who has claimed the Taisho estate as her home." Mumbled Kaede as she examined Kagome. "OH my god! she's perfect! Thank the heavens!" Bellowed Kaede waving her arms in the air while doing spirit figures. "Uh Sango what is she doing?" whispered Kagome a little hesitation in her voice. "I have no idea this is the first time she has done this." Whispered back Sango. "Come, come child we must get you ready!" laughed Kaede with glee. "Ready for what?" asked Kagome and Sango in perfect unison. "Why to be lord Inuyasha's bride of course!" "BRIDE!" squealed Kagome. "Pay no mind to her Kagome, she isn't completely rite in the head with her old age." Laughed Sango nervously. "Ye mind ye manners! I may be old but I know a perfect bride when I see one!" argued yelled Kaede furiously. "Bring it on old woman!" bellowed Sango as she sized up Kaede. With a swift movement Kaede had Sango over her knee and was spanking her back side. "This'll teach ye to disrespect ye elders!" laughed Kaede triumphantly. _"How in gods name did a woman who looks to be seventy with arthritis and a bad hip do that!?" wondered Kagome flinching with each loud slap. _

"Ouch Kaede! AAH come on stop!." Pleaded Sango kicking her legs and flailing her arms.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like Sango didn't hold her tongue again." Laughed a deep but playful voice. Forgetting about Sango and the mystery that is Kaede, Kagome turned around to see what had to be the most handsome man she ever saw and the most adorable little boy in history. The man looked to be about 20 years old, he had short brown hair and the eyes bluer than the sea. He wore lose fitting dark jeans and a red T-shirt that gave Kagome perfect view of his nicely toned 6 pack?...NO 8-pack! Next to him stood a little boy he had long wavy orange hair, and green eyes that twinkled with misgif and the fact that he was gnawing on a loli pop the size of his head just made him ten times cuter.

"Master Kouga!." Squeaked Kaede shooting up out of her chair leaving Sango to fall on the hard floor with a "thud". "Let me introduce the future mistress of the Taisho estates Kagome..uhm." "Higurashi." Finished Kagome.

"Kagome!" squealed the younger boy as he ran up to her and embraced her in a hug dropping his loli pop in the process. "Oof nice to meet you uh- "Shippo." Laughed the boy sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Future mistress eh?" asked muttered Kouga walking up to Kagome. "I don't know what she's talking about I'm not marrying any body!" squealed Kagome waving her hands in the air in defense. "Careful what you say Kagome." Muttered Sango rubbing her sore back side. "Well that's good news it would be a pity to waste such beauty on the likes of either of my cousins." Whispered Kouga shoving his hands into his pockets casually. "Kagome! Kagome are you the new maid I heard about?" asked Shippo tugging on Kagome's uniform. "Yup that's me."

"Yay play with me!" laughed Shippo jumping on Kagome's back. "Well I guess we just found Kagome's dutys." Giggled Sango. "Iye Sango I agree, from now on Kagome your dutys are to entertain and clean up after Shippo unless I or some one of high static tells ye other wise." Announced Kaede. "Poor girl she sure has her work cut out for her." Laughed Kouga. "Yes Kaede uhm exactly how old is Shippo?" asked Kagome curiously. "17" answered all four in unison. "SEVENTEEN I THOUGHT HE WAS 7!" squawked Kagome. "Yea so did I at first." Said Sango patting Kagome on the head. "He's a boy Lolita I believe, the cute type and you just got me off baby sitting dutys." Stated Kouga walking away.

"Shippo ye take care of Kagome show her around the mansion." Said Sango as she and Kaede made their exits. "Well that was strange." Mumbled Kagome. "So Shippo what would you like to do?" asked Kagome as she put her arms under Shippo piggy back style. "Lets go get some deserts!" declared Shippo. "Alright! That's the first good thing any one has suggested all day!" laughed Kagome running down the halls before making an abrupt stop. "Uh where's the kitchen?" laughed Kagome.

"Kaede what were you thinking!?" demanded Sango as the pair walked down the exquisite halls. "What are ye babbling about?" asked Kaede boredly. "Telling Kagome she was going to be Inuyasha's bride! We don't know anything about her not even her age! Plus what if Inuyasha found out you know how he gets." Sighed Sango. "Ye may have a point there child, but I know a perfect bride when I see one that girl is pure of heart." Stated Kaede as they came upon a grand mahogany door. "Yea and how's that?" asked Sango defiantly. "Her pelvis and spine! She has nice big hips and a perfectly aligned pelvis!" boomed Kaede proudly. "And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sango reaching to knock on the door. "Enter" called a voice from the other side of the door. _"Damn how does he do that?"_ wondered Sango as she and Kaede slowly entered the room.

The room was lined from floor to ceiling with books and filing cabinets in the heart of the room sitting at a grand oak desk was a man who look strikingly like Inuyasha. He had the same long silky silver hair and piercing eyes. Sadly though his hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and the sun reflecting off his glasses didn't allow you to see much of his eyes. "Sorry to disturb you master Sesshomaru." Apologized Kaede and Sango bowing. "There is a matter of up most importance to discuss." Stated Kaede bolding looking Sesshomaru in the face. "Yes please continue." Said Sesshomaru adjusting his glasses. "The girl Miroku and I came across has decided to reside here as a maid and we recently discovered her last name is in fact Higurashi as you inspected." Informed Sango. "Not only that but disposing of the girls… inappropriate clothing I found this among her belongings." Stated Kaede dangling the old heart shaped locket in front of Sesshomaru, the locket was open exposing a picture of her mother.

"Excellent, Sango return the locket to miss Kagome, Kaede I want you start looking for this woman, since the disappearance of her daughter 11 years ago she has gone by the name Kyoko Mikashi." Stated Sesshomaru as a smile crept across his face. _"damn he's scary when he smiles." _Thought Sango. "Yes Sesshomaru." Said Sango and Kaede heading for the door. "Oh and girls don't tell any one under any circumstances with out my permission especially Kagome. "Understood."

"Ah nothing like 3 chocolate cakes and a bucket of ice cream! Eh Shippo?" sighed Kagome patting her belly. "…" "Shippo? Oh how cute he's sleeping!" giggled Kagome as she surveyed her surroundings. The maids and butlers had refused to let Shippo eat in the dinning room from past experiences so the two decided to enjoy their sweets outside rather than in the kitchen. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed but the garden had to be the most beautiful place on earth. The cherry blossom tree's were in bloom there were rose bushes lining the entire garden and there wasn't a spot that wasn't covered in lily's and lilacs it was gorgeous. "Heaven on earth I wish you could see it Souta." Whispered Kagome a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Slowly Kagome stood up and looked up at the blue sky. _"Even on a sunny day like this the tears keep on falling. When does it end?"_ thought Kagome silent tears running down her face. "Kagome?" moaned Shippo. "Hmm?" "Why are you crying Kagome?" asked Shippo as Kagome wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Huh oh its ok Shippo they were tears of fond memories." Said Kagome with a smile ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Ok. Lets play tag!" laughed Shippo. "Kagome! Kagome!" called Miroku as he ran up to Shippo and Kagome. "What is it Miroku?" asked Kagome a worried expression on her face. "You and Shippo need to come inside the Mistress and Master are going to be here any minuet and you two are not properly dressed!" Panted Miroku. "Yay Inutaisho and Izyoi!" squealed Shippo as he ran off into the direction of the mansion. "Shippo wait up!"

* * *

"I don't get it why do I have to get all dressed up to meet the mistress and master of the house?" complained Kagome as she attempted to put on her knee high stockings. "Because Kagome Uncle Inutaisho and aunty Izyoi have to judge you! It is customary to meet your bosses." Giggled Shippo while he played with his clip on tie.

"You really are just like a kid huh Shippo?" giggled Kagome. "Well child at heart or not you still are a 17 year old boy and I still am a 17 year old girl and I need to get dressed so out come on get." Proclaimed Kagome as she shoved Shippo out the door.

"Well I might as well get dressed since im alone." Muttered Kagome as she pulled her dress gasping at it its beauty. The dress was smooth and sleek with a low V opening on the chest and no back. It was the color of the newly bloomed red roses in the garden and fit her like a glove. As hard as it was to walk in the strap heals Sango had given her moments before she had to admit she looked stunning. Her cheeks were blushed lightly and her lips wore a light lip gloss while her hair was flowing across her shoulders and back.

Meanwhile outside the door. "What is taking Kagome so long!" wined Miroku.. "Calm down Lech she will be out in a moment." Mumbled Sango and just that second the door slowly creep open. Every one gasped at Kagome's stunning beauty. "Kagome you look…like a princess!" squealed Shippo with delight. "Absolutely ravishing!" declared Miroku as he took pictures of Kagome from every angel. "You look great Kagome now come on Kouga is waiting for you by the stairs to be your escort!" giggled Sango as she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kouga? What about Shippo or Miroku?" asked Kagome as she hurriedly followed after Sango. "Well originally it was going to be Shippo but Kouga would hear none of it he is just so stubborn." Muttered Sango. Ok he Is right around that corner me and Miroku and Shippo will meet you at the dinning room.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before turning around the corner. There before her stood Kouga in the nicest suit she had ever seen his hair was messy and ruffled and his suit was wrinkly but she still couldn't help but notice his beauty.

"You look gorgeous Kagome." Said Kouga taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. "Like wise." Stuttered Kagome blushing furiously. "Shall we go?" asked Kouga leading her down the stairs and into the dinning room.

As the door flew open Kagome was greeted with a river a smells and four beautiful strangers. The first was the man she assumed was Inuyasha whom she had cried in his embrace, the second was a slightly older version of he him self well if you don't count the glasses and the high pony tail, Next to him stood who she guess was Inutaisho who looked exactly down to the last feature like the older male excluding the glasses. Next him her dainty hand in his was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair was long and black as coal, her lips were cherry red and spread in a small kind smile, and her eyes twinkled like the night sky. Behind the four stood Miroku in a purple suit, Sango in a old style cherry blossom kimono, Shippo in his little tux and polka dotted tie and Kaede in a simple blue dress.

"Presenting Lady Kagome and Master Kouga!" declared one of the many butlers.

"Presenting Master Inuyasha, Master Sesshomaru and his lady and lord Inutaisho and Mistress Izyoi!" bellowed another butler.

Once Kagome and Kouga reached the group of four Lord Inutaisho kissed her hand, as did Sesshomaru while Inuyasha made no movement to the Kagome.

"Welcome to our humble home." said Izyoi with a smile as she led Kagome to her seat. "Thank you for having me Mistress." Giggled Kagome as she took a seat next to Shippo.

~…ok some kind of flash back dream….~

"So Kagome dear why don't you tell us a little bit about your self?" asked Izyoi sipping her wine. Kagome nervously fiddled with her newly returned locket. "Yes mistress, I am 17 years of age my full name is Kagome, Meiko, Higurashi- "Kagome

she wants to know about _you_ what kind of person you are" giggled Shippo. "Oh" giggled Kagome. "So Kagome you seem very fond of my nephews Kouga and Shippo would you be interested in having a relationship with either of them?" asked Inutaisho as he chewed happily on his steak. "R-relationship? w-were just friends." Stuttered Kagome as a roar of giggles and laughter swarmed the table. "Calm down every one it's no laughing matter in fact Kagome would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening at say 7?" asked Sesshomaru pouring himself a glass of wine. "I would be honored Sesshomaru." Smiled Kagome unaware to the shocked faces every one at the table was giving her. "Then it's settled cheers to Kagome every one!" declared Sesshomaru.

"Kagome what experience do you have as a maid?" asked Izyoi with misgif in her eyes. "Well I Uhm ever since I was young it was my duty to cook, clean, and im also experienced in taking care of children as young as 3 weeks." Whispered Kagome as memories of her past flooded threw her mind. "3 weeks oh my!" gasped Izyoi.

"We will have to discuss that later Mrs. Kagome and Inuyasha is there anything you would like to discuss with Kagome?" Asked Izyoi, looking at her son sympathetically.

"Keh." "Well then lets enjoy the company of our new companion." Laughed Sesshomaru.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, they enjoyed a exquisite dinner of steak and pot roast mash potatoes the works. There was lots of laughing and life story's but through out the entire evening there was one person who kept Kagome's attention she didn't know why and as far as she was concerned he was a selfish egotistic ass hole but there was just…something about him.

"Oh wow what a day!" sighed Kagome as she collapsed on her bed. Her room wasn't very big but it was beautiful. The walls were painted a creamy white, and the floor was covered with light grey carpet. She had a single bath room with a deep tub shower, and a balcony that would be reached by 2 sliding glass doors. There was a oak dresser, wardrobe, and bed set (apparently the Taisho's prefer hand crafted then cold and metallic) along with a wide screen Tv and radio (never said they didn't like technology)

With one last sigh of content Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep the events of the day finally taking their toll on her.

"_I remember this place."_ Thought Kagome as she walked surveyed her surroundings, newely bloomed roses, lily's and lilacs and cherry blossoms tree's.

"Kagome!" called a female voice. Kagome was drawn over to the source of the voice and suddenly found her self embraced by a young woman. "Here I have something for you Kagome." Said the woman slipping a gold locket around her neck. Kagome tried to turn around to get a good look at the woman her face was shadowed by the cherry blossoms and she could only make out her hazel eyes.

"I love you Kagome… my sweet Kagome I'll see you soon." Whispered the woman as she released her embrace on Kagome. Suddenly Kagome found herself running and she couldn't stop soon the woman's figure started to fade until it disappeared completely and Kagome soon found her spiraling in a deep dark abyss.

Kagome shot up from her bed, her face and sheets were wet from sweat. Her heart was racing and her breath was coming out in short raspy gasps. Slowly Kagome made her way into the bathroom and doused her face with water. "Nightmares" sighed Kagome as she dried her face and made her way onto the balcony. She had a perfect view of the Taisho estates garden and suddenly she felt at ease the view was just so serene when she spotted a figure in one of the tree's. Kagome blinked her eyes for the quickest of milliseconds and the stranger was gone.

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome, wake up Kagome." Whispered Shippo as he peered over her bed. "Hmm what is it?" yawned Kagome as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm hungry and it's Saturday all of the staff is off duty" wined Shippo. "pewees will you make me something to eat?" begged Shippo. "but its only 6 am!" complained Kagome. "Pretty please!"

"Ok, ok but after we are _both _going to bed got it!" laughed Kagome tickling Shippo playfully.

"Ok Shippo what do you want for breakfast?" "CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES AND BACON!!!!!!" squealed Shippo energetically. "All right then." Giggled Kagome ruffling Shippo's hair like a child. "Oh by the way nice feety bunny pajama's they are soo cute!"

1hr later

"WOW KAGOME YOU MADE SO MUCH!" gasped Shippo as he attacked the largest stack of pancakes he saw. "Yea I really over did it this time." Kagome said in awe.

"That's ok every one will be up in a few minuets any way." Shippo said in-between chews. "Well they can get up if they want up im going to bed." Yawned Kagome.

"Me too." Shippo said in content as he rubbed his extended belly. The pair slowly but surely made their way up stairs and into Kagome's room where they both snuggled up in her bed and fell fast asleep their tummies full


End file.
